


Up Where We Belong

by talitha78



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Abed/Troy shipper vid.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Up Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2010.
> 
> Original notes: I would apologize for the crack, but I'm actually not sorry.
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to Kuwdora and Lexalicious for their fantastic work on the credits. I couldn't have done it without them. I also owe thanks to Danegen for her generosity.

**Title:** Up Where We Belong  
**Song Artist:** Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes  
**Fandom:** _Community_  
**Pairing:** Abed/Troy  
**Spoilers:** Season one plus extras, season two eps 2.01 and 2.02  
**Warnings:** Strobing in the opening credits.

[Up Where We Belong, 53MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/em9o9b03bl.wmv)  
[ Up Where We Belong, 20MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/okouxm7i2y.avi) Click to download.

 **Streaming:** [Up Where We Belong on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx9wser6AUc).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/202649.html).


End file.
